Lock The Door!
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: Let's just say Sakura wishes her boyfriend knew how to lock an Effing door! "You are a dirty dog Deidara" Sasori reprimanded. AKASAKU One-shot.


**Lock The Door!**

_**Ok so this came when I was watching That 70's show! I was cracking up so hard and I thought it would be funny to make this little one-shot! The couple in this little one-shot will be SAKUDEI! **_

_**Rated T for some suggestive hints**_

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_Sakura invites her boyfriend of 3yrs over her house to hang out. She shows him some pictures from the beach…Let's just say Sakura wishes her boyfriend knew how to lock an Effing door! "You are a dirty dog Deidara" Sasori reprimanded._

* * *

><p><em><span>I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto <span>__***Sniffle***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lock The Door!<strong>_

Sakura chewed on the eraser of her pencil, trying to figure out the difficult math problem. Her brother had told her countless times not to chew on the pencil eraser but she had been doing it since she was a kid, she just couldn't bring herself to stop. The 16yr old snapped her finger in excitement when she figured out the answer to the problem. She pulled the pencil from her mouth and jotted down the answer. Once done with the problem she slammed her math book closed and got off her bed. Dropping her book down on her desk with a loud _'Thud'_, she stretched her arms high in the sky before letting them drop at her side with a sigh. Sakura pulled down her tight red tang top that had come up a tad bit while she was stretching. Sakura had her long pink hair in a messy bun and some denim shorts on; she had put her hair up while she was doing all her homework.

"I should have never taken honors classes" Sakura sighed "They give too much homework"

Sakura walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. A slight shiver went up her back when her feet that were on the carpet a few minutes ago made contact with the cold tiled floor in the kitchen. Sakura hadn't eaten breakfast since she woke up, because she was so intent on finishing all her homework so she could have the rest of her weekend to hang out and not worry about work. She took some bread out of the fridge and popped it into the toaster. She waited for one or two minutes before her bread popped out as a golden brown. She delicately took out the slightly hot toast and began to take some small bites out of it while she read a fashion magazine that had been left on the table –Probably by her mom-.

Sakura scrunched her face up in confusion when she heard the doorbell ring. Sakura's mind was still a little fogged up from all the homework she had been doing in the morning that she couldn't remember if she was supposed to be doing something today or if people were supposed to be coming over. She ran through all her memories and remembered texting her boyfriend and asking him to come over today.

"Shot!" Sakura mumbled when she heard the doorbell ring again. She pushed out her chair from the table and raced to the front door. Unlocking the door she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend of three years leaning against the door frame with his hands stuffed into his pocket. He wore some black jeans, a black T-shirt with big red letters that spelled 'BANG', and his blonde hair was tied into his usual high ponytail. Her turned his head toward Sakura and grinned at her, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey babe, yeah" He greeted. Sakura grinned right back at him before she threw herself in his arms like she usually did whenever they saw each other. It wasn't like they had been away from each other for long; they had seen each other the day before on a date to the movies. But for some reason they always longed to be with each other.

"Hey Deidara" Sakura smiled. Deidara smiled at Sakura and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss wasn't heated but it didn't lack passion either, it was gentle. A kiss the two usually shared. The two pulled away and they rested their foreheads against each other. Sky blue and emerald green eyes clashed and they stared lovingly at each other before Sakura gave him a quick peck on the lips before she pulled herself away from her boyfriend and pulled him inside.

"Where's Pein, yeah?" Deidara asked as he took off his sneakers. Sakura put her finger on her chin trying to think of where her older brother had gone.

"I think he went to hang with the rest of the gang" Sakura answered, referring to their group of friends the Akatsuki.

_**Sakura POV:**_

The thought of my Akatsuki friends brought warmness to my heart all the time. They were the best friends I could ever ask for. Not only that but if it wasn't for them I would have never met Deidara, and Deidara is the love of my life I can't even imagine my life without him. It was the beginning of my freshmen year in high school some bitch named Karin started spreading rumors about me and all my longtime friends, like Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, they turned their back on me and believed her! I was crushed. I had no one else to talk to since I was just starting school and the only friends I had were the friends that followed me to high school from middle school, and they had all turned against me. My older brother Pein, who attends the same school as me, saw me skipping class and crying in the hallway and of course his over protective brother instinct took over. So after promising to kick my ex best friends asses the next time he saw them –Which he did- he didn't want to leave me by myself so he took me with him to hang with him and his friends.

Most of his friends took a liking to me since I was Pein's little sister and thought I was the cutest girl in the world. Most of them dot on me. But in the group there were only two people my age and that was Sasori and Deidara. I love Sasori a lot but as a brother. But Deidara and me, we kind of just clicked with each other. We both had an interest in art and I found Deidara's perspective on art interesting. I love how whenever he's talking about art is eyes just come alive. We got together the second month of our freshmen year and have been together ever since.

I grabbed Deidara's hand after he took off his shoes and led him up the stairs to my room.

"Your parents working again, yeah?" Deidara asked. I nodded my head and continued walking up the stairs. My parents were usually working, leaving Pein to take care of me. It seriously felt like Pein was more of my parent then my own parents at times. Which was why I invited Deidara over my house so much; Pein trusted Deidara so I had no annoying parents to tell me how they didn't want boys in my room or whatever nonsense they might say. Hell my parents are too busy working I doubt they would give a damn if he were here anyway.

I opened the door to my room revealing my artistic looking room which was filled with sculptures either Deidara made for me or art we worked on together and my music was blasting like it usually is.

"You are listening to that KPOP again, un?" Deidara teased. It was well known that I kind of have an unhealthy addiction to KPOP music. Did I understand it? No, but it was something about KPOP that even though you can't understand Korean you still just want to get up and dance and try to sing along to it.

"Of course!" I smiled as I hoped onto my bed. I bobbed my head to the song High by G-Dragon and T.O.P. Deidara sat down next to me on my bed and for a while we just sat there talking about random stuff. Sometimes we would get caught in the moment and start kissing but we never got any farther than that except every once in a while he will rub my thighs while we kiss but that's it.

_**Deidara POV:**_

I laughed along with my beautiful girlfriend after I told her another funny story that involved Sasori and I. Stories with the two of us always seemed to make her laugh. Her laugh always made my day; it was like music to my ears. A small smile came to my face as she continued to laugh into her pillow.

"You and Sasori have the funniest arguments" Sakura laughed as she pushed a stray hair out of her face. She turned on her back so she could face me again and smiled. And I just couldn't help myself. I slowly climbed on top of her and gently kissed her. She threaded her fingers through my long blond hair and began to pull slightly, and I grunted in approval. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she shyly opened for me. I ran my hands down her thigh and heard a shaky moan come from her causing my pants to feel tight. I reached for the edge of her shirt and started to slowly lift it…until Sakura quickly grabbed my hand to stop me.

I unlocked lips with her and sighed. I looked down at her face and saw how flustered she was. Her face was turned to the side in embarrassment and she was fidgeting nervously with her shirt.

"Gomen, yeah" I mumbled and kissed her gently on the cheek. Sakura had told me in our second year together that she wasn't entirely ready for sex and I was okay with that. I was willing to wait for her, but sometimes she just made it so damn hard! When she exposed her nice pale thighs as she wore shorts or when she wore those tight shirts that exposed her nice breast. I'm a teenage boy; I can only take so much teasing! Whether it's intentional or not.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered. I nodded my head and climbed off of her. I sat there awkwardly and took in a few deep breaths to bring down my hard on. Sakura pushed herself up by her hands and stared at me sadly. I smiled at her in reassurance and quickly pecked her on the cheek. I didn't want her to feel bad for not being ready to have sex; she had nothing to feel bad about. It got quiet between us and the only thing that could be heard was the crazy KPOP music Sakura seemed to love so much. I looked around the room to find anything that I could talk about that would break the silence between us.

I saw a stack of photos on Sakura's night stand and decide to talk about that.

"What's up with the pictures, un?" I asked. Sakura looked at me strangely before turning to her night stand and realizing I was talking about the photos. She reached across and swiped them off the table. She scooted herself next to me, forgetting about her shyness from our earlier incident.

"Oh these are pictures of my older brother Nagato and his fiancé" Sakura explained "They sent me pictures of their last trip to the beach."

I ran over the name Nagato in my head and remembered that he was Pein and Sakura's older brother. From what Sakura told me I remembered that he had red hair –a strange hair color just like his siblings- and was in his 20's. Sakura told me he had recently gotten engaged a few months ago to an amazing girl named Konaka.

She went through a few of the pictures that only showed pictures of her brother and occasionally her brother and his fiancé taking pictures at the hotel making peace signs at the camera. They really did look like a happy couple. But when we finally moved onto the pictures of them at the beach I felt my hard on spring to life again.

There were many pictures taken of Konaka wearing a simple black bikini with her long brown hair down. In some of the pictures she was purposely posing sexually and in some of the photos she just stood there smiling with her hands put shyly behind her back. Any person would be stupid to say she wasn't sexy as hell. Nagato was one lucky man.

Konaka had a nice flat stomach, a great complexion, she had the legs of a model, and dare I say it; he perfect breast. She could give a famous model a run for her money.

This didn't mean I had feelings for her. Sakura is the one I love and I doubt that will ever change, but what do you expect? I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones! I have needs. The more we went through the pictures I felt myself getting harder. It was unbearable! It was practically painful! I didn't want Sakura to see and I needed to do _something_ to relive myself.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything, yeah?" I asked, silently applauding myself for making my voice sound normal despite my hard on. Once she told me what she wanted to drink I bolted the hell out of there.

_**Sakura POV:**_

I had been waiting for Deidara to come back with my drink for at least 15 minutes. What could he possibly be doing that would take him this long to get some soda's?

Getting worried I began to make my way downstairs. As I made it to the last step, the doorbell rings. I stared at the door with my face scrunched up in confusion. I hadn't invited anyone else over except Deidara, so I can't understand who would be at my front door. I walked over to the door and swung it open to reveal my close friend TenTen.

"Hey Sak!" Tenten greeted. I stared at Tenten boredly as I answered the door and placed my hand on my hip. TenTen's hair was in a low ponytail instead of the usual Chinese buns she had, so you could finally see how long her hair really was –which stopped at her hip like my hair-. She wore some simple skinny jeans, a blue tang top, and a black sweater.

"What are you doing here Tenten?" I asked, probably sounding ruder then I intended. Tenten gasped dramatically and placed her hand over her heart, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I came here from the goodness of my heart to return the math book I borrowed and this is how I'm treated?" Tenten said dramatically as she stepped past me and into my house without permission. My face scrunched up in confusion when I saw my math book in Tenten's hand.

"Wait, I never said you could borrow that. How the hell did you get it?"

Tenten placed her hand on her hip and smirked at me. "You act like it's impossible for me to break into you locker Sak" Tenten laughed. I playfully rolled my eyes and brushed off the fact my best girlfriend had come to my house unannounced and closed the front door.

Tenten was the first girl I became friends with –other than Konan- when all my close friends Ino and Hinata abandon me. Tenten had heard the rumors but said she thought they were stupid and that my friends were stupid for believing the first thing they hear. And we've been best friends since. She's year older than me but we didn't care for age difference. Konan, TenTen, and I always had girl nights together. The three of us are practically sisters.

"Oh was I interrupting something?" TenTen asked waggling her eye brows when she noticed Deidara's shoes by the door. I rolled my eyes at Tenten and took my math book from her and dropped it on the kitchen table. TenTen was always pushing for me and Deidara to have sex since she had been had it with her Boyfriend Neji. But I wanted to wait until the time was right.

"Where is Deidara anyway?" TenTen asked. That was a damn good question.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know" I answered "He went to get sodas for us and it's been 15 minutes since then."

"That's strange" TenTen mumbled "Did you check the bathroom?"

I shrugged my shoulder and decided that it would be a good place to look. We both walked down the hall and passed the living room until we made it to the bathroom that was in the middle of the library and the computer room.

"Deidara" I called. I quickly knocked on the door and without waiting for permission to enter I opened the door.

_Normal POV:_

"I'm busy!" Deidara shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Sakura shouted and quickly slammed the door closed. She covered her mouth with her hands and heat began to creep up Sakura's face. TenTen looked at her best friend strangely and then at the now closed bathroom door.

"What did you see?" TenTen asked "Was he using the bathroom?"

Sakura looked toward TenTen with wide eyes, her face completely red and she shook her head no. TenTen stood there confused for a while and realized what Sakura saw. If he wasn't using the bathroom and Sakura was so flustered, then he was…

TenTen's Eye's went wide. "OH MY GOD!" TenTen screeched. Both Sakura and TenTen raced upstairs in embarrassment.

_**Sasori POV:**_

I was sitting in Madara's room with my group of friends laughing it up until I felt my cell phone vibrate. Madara was about to tell me something but I stopped him real quick so I could quickly see who was texting me. It was from my cousin Deidara. I pressed the button on my phone so I could view the message.

_To: Sasori_

**WHERE ARE YOU? I **_**NEED**_** TO TALK TO YOU! ****NOW**

_From: Dei_

I starred at the phone with confusion. What was so important that he needed to see me right now at this moment? Wasn't he at Sakura's house? Shrugging my shoulders I texted him back.

_To: Dei_

**I'm at Madara and Tobi's house. Why? Aren't you with Sakura?**

_From: Sasori_

It didn't take Deidara long to text me back.

_To: Sasori_

**I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I GET THERE!**

_From: Dei_

I was actually starting to get really worried. Deidara seemed really distressed. It made me worry if something happened between Sakura and him.

"Who was that? Deidara?" Madara asked. I nodded my head toward him and showed him the text messages on my phone. Madara raised one eyebrow as he went through the text and handed me my phone back.

"I wonder what's wrong" Madara sighed. The rest of the group lost interest in their own conversation and turned to me wondering what was going on with Deidara. I just brushed off all their questions and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out when he gets here"

_**A few Minutes later…**_

We all flinched when Deidara just decided to burst into Madara's room all of a sudden. We all stared at him while took some time to catch his breath.

"What the hell Deidara?" Pein mumbled, referring to the way Deidara just burst into the room. Deidara sighed loudly and plopped down onto the floor into our little circle.

"Sooo what happened between you and Sakura exactly?" I started. All of us stared at Deidara with a slight glare. We had all come to care deeply for Sakura. Some saw her as their own little sisters and some saw her as their own child –Cough Madara Cough-. So if Deidara did anything to hurt Sakura you could imagine he would be in serious trouble. And since Pein was Sakura's blood relative, Deidara would have hell to pay if he hurt her.

"Ok uh something happened and I think it's safe to uh say it was in the area of horrific" Deidara mumbled as he fidgeted with his shirt. We all stared at him with confusion as his face started to turn red. Now we were curious. I nodded my head to signal Deidara to continue.

"Well we all know that uh as a young man, I have needs" Deidara said. We all nodded our heads.

"Uh well while I was at the house of the girlfriend I had some uh needs that I felt the necessary to take care of right then and there" Deidara continued. We all just stared at him with slightly wide eyes while Pein's usually stoic face twisted in slight disgust.

"In her house?" Kisame asked. Deidara nodded his head shamefully. God my cousins an idiot.

"I don't know! There I was and the bathroom was there…I couldn't help myself" Deidara sighed "And everything seemed fine…"

We all just stared at him curiously, wondering if that was all that he wanted to tell us. He made it seem so import-

"It was all fine…until Sakura walked in."

It got quiet.

We all just stared at him with our mouths dropped.

"**OH MY GOD!**" We all shouted in unison. Deidara dropped his head in his hand and nodded his head shamefully. Pein had covered his mouth with his hand and his face was twisted in disgust. As shocking as this news was part of me wanted to laugh. I don't laugh often but the fact that Deidara was capable of screwing up this badly it made me want to laugh.

"You _**masturbated**_ in my bathroom! The same bathroom I use to brush my teeth!" Pein shouted "And my sister saw you! Are you mad?"

It was weird seeing Pein so out of character like this and it kind of made everyone want to laugh a little. But it was still hard to believe Deidara was so turned on by something he would resort to masturbating in his **girlfriend's** house?

"What the _hell _turned you on so much that possessed you to do something like _**that**_ in Sakura's house?" Itachi asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

"We were looking at pictures…" He said under his breath

"What pictures?" Madara and Pein asked in unison. Deidara nervously scratched the back of his head and said something under his breath.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't quiet hear that" Pein glared.

"I said that we were looking at pictures of your brother's fiancé when they were at the beach…"

Pein's eyes grew wide along with everyone else's eyes; While Hidan and Kisame were laughing their asses off.

"You are so fucked up dude!" Hidan laughed. Deidara glared at Hidan before turning to me giving me the same pleading look for help he's had since he was five.

I shook my head disapprovingly and smirked at Deidara. "You are a dirty dog Deidara" I reprimanded.

"What I want to know is why you didn't lock the door?" Kakuzu said out of nowhere.

It got quiet.

Itachi sighed.

"You're a dumbass"

Deidara ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm just going to end it here lol. If people want I'll consider making a sequel to this One-shot. So was it good? Did you like it? Did you love the SAKUDEI? Do you love me? So many questions such little time! <strong>

**Drop me a Review!**


End file.
